Birthday Boy
by anchovies
Summary: Gaara gets some cheering up on his Birfday! :::D Warning: This contains Yaoi, and GaaLee.


**Fishi**: Okie-dokes, I don't own Naruto (though I REALLY wish I did), and I actually haven't watched all the episodes (so :'( ashamed!!) So if I get something totally wrong, pls don't flip out at me. My Naruto knowledge is a little…well, scratch that, VERY rusty. That doesn't mean that I won't be hurt if you flame me though. Just some feedback would be nice. This is a one shot. Thnx!! :D

**WARNING:** This is YAOI. If you don't like it, don't read it. And it's also GaaLee. Okay, I think that's it.

/Thanks/- thought

"Thanks"- talking

Birthday Boy

Standing, Gaara let the wind tousle his hair, whipping it around his face and into his eyes. He sighed, then took a deep breath of sweet night air, inhaling the many scents the wind had picked up. This, was peaceful.

He looked out over the balcony, allowing his eyes run over the familiar rooftops. His eyes landed on a particular place that held many of his memories. Good memories anyway. He seemed to have few of those. The location where his gaze stopped was a park. As his gaze fell on a swing set, he picked up a very clear memory, and his mind rode away with it.

Gaara sat there, motionless on the swing. Today was supposed to be special. For but 24 hours all the weights of his life were supposed to be lifted. He was supposed to be happy. Instead, he was having the crappiest day since last month when Temari had made him take a bath. He shuddered. But no, this was probably worse. Today was Gaaras 16th birthday, and it sucked.

First, when he had gotten up in the morning, Kankuro had stolen his breakfast, so Gaara had to go hungry through training. Then, while training (though he really didn't need it because of his sand), he had slipped up while Lee was there, receiving a swift kick in the gut from his adoptive sister. Lee had smiled in mirth at him. Laughing.

Gaara had tried to force the exuberant boy from his mind, but to no avail. He quit training halfway through, throwing some bogus excuse to his sand siblings over his shoulder.

Then, while trying to have a quiet lunch, Gaara encountered Sakura. The girl he hated the most. Great.

She had attempted to make idle conversation (for reasons still unknown). While her annoying voice chattered away, Lee had walked past, smiling at Gaara. Just as he did this, Gaara happened to drop his bowl of ramen, spilling it all over himself. Utterly embarrassed he ran to the boys' room without a second glance at Lee.

Finally, at dinner, when he thought he was safe, low and behold, Kankuro brings a friend home, and Temari was out to dinner with her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Gaara grabbed a rice cake and slipped out of the house before his brother could have a chance to torment him. /So much for a big birthday dinner./ he thought.

Now, on a swing by himself, Gaara finally let it go. A tear slid down his porcelain cheek, then dripped onto his lap. Another came, following the path of its companion, to fall onto his rigid lap. The redhead gave off a soft sniffle, letting the tears flow freely in the darkened park. He was so into his horrible sixteenth birthday that he hadn't realized he wasn't alone until the black haired boy was standing but a few feet away in front of him.

Gaara lifted a hand to wipe away the tears when it was intercepted by another's. He looked up sharply, finally noticing the boy. Lee gently placed a handkerchief in Gaaras' raised hand, then stepped away.

Gaara had been taken aback. /How could he have snuck up on me without my noticing?/

There was a silence when both boys stared at each other. Then Lee broke it.

"I heard it was your birthday today." He said it just above a whisper, but it sounded loud enough to wake a herd of elephants.

"Yeah," Gaara whispered back, "Some sweet sixteen this has been."

"Why's that?" Lee asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

Gaara hesitated, thinking. But then thought /What the heck?/ and proceeded to tell Lee about his suckish day.

"Wow. That…sucks." Lee said. "I'm sorry."

Gaara just shrugged. "Hey, it's not like it's your fault or anything."

"Yeah, but I can at least try to make you feel better." Lee whispered.

"Well good luck trying. " Gaara said, averting his eyes for the first time since the black haired boy arrived.

Lee smirked. "Is that a challenge?" he said cockily.

"…" Was all he received in return, and a blank stare.

"Fine then. I accept this task!" Lee heroically stated, striking his 'good guy' pose.

Gaara made the mistake of rolling his eyes, taking them off of his challenger.

Oops.

As soon as Gaaras eyes were off him, Lee leapt on his prey. Strangely enough, Gaaras sand didn't react to this sudden breach of his barrier. And, strangely enough, Gaara didn't notice. What he did notice though, was Lee on top of him, pinning him to the ground. This sudden closeness made his heart ricochet off his ribs and lungs, making it bound in excitement and anticipation.

Lee gave a devilish grin, having captured his target successfully. Then his expression changed, morphing into a kind, cautious smile, and soft eyes. Gently lowering his head towards Gaaras, Lee brushed the redheads hair out of his eyes, then slowly closed the last few inches between them.

As Lee's lips touched those of Gaaras, the smaller boy gave off a soft sigh, letting all the disappointments of the day melt away with his heart.

Lee had succeeded in his task.

Gaara came slowly out of his reverie, not wishing for the memory to disappear too quickly.

He sighed again, gave one last scan of the neighborhood, then turned back inside.

Groping around in the dark for a moment, Gaara searched blindly for the bed. He didn't need to search for long though, because then something slammed into him from the side, knocking him onto covers of the king size mattress. Surprise filled him, but he recovered fast enough to respond to his boyfriend kissing him passionately.

Pinned beneath the body of his lover, Lee, Gaara was once again reminded of his first kiss, on his sixteenth birthday almost a year ago.

**Fishi:** Okay, that was my first, and if you liked it, pls tell me!!! I need some support!!! If you actually enjoyed it, come on and comment!! If no one liked it, then I won't write anymore. But if there's even one person that liked the story, I'll make more (not just GaaLee, but I have some SasuNaru too)!!!

Hope you liked it!!!! :D:D:D


End file.
